The long range objective is to understand the molecular and structural basis of cytoplasmic streaming and cell contractility. We are pursuing a calcium sensitive fraction from Physarum to determine the basis for the sensitivity and to see if it is related to the actomyosin system known to exist in this organism. We have discovered the 5'AMP will induce filament formation in high speed extracts of Physarum and are studying the mechanism of this effect.